Dragon Ball Forever
by HevnoAngered
Summary: Some time during GT two Saiyans land on Earth. With them comes the most powerful battle ever to be witnessed by the Z fighters. And so it begins!
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ or anything like that! Grrr what'd you expect you expected me to own this show! Well anyways this takes place after DBZ and around DBGT. Tell me what you think!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dragon Ball Forever  
  
A ship flew close to the earth. It wasn't big enough to hold to many people. On it lied two lifeforms. They were both hidden under cloaks but there tails could be seen in the shadows. They were, the last of the saiyans.  
  
Vegeta trained in the gravity room. He through punches at the air time and time again. His sweat hit the ground making a small puddle of what looked like water.   
" Vegeta come out of there! You've been in there all day! If you haven't noticed I want some attention!" Bulma cried from outside the gravity chamber.   
" Quiet woman! A warrior is always ready!" He punched with more ferocity and dissappeared. The gravity room began to shake as he started punching again.  
" It was worth a try," Bulma said defeatingly. She walked back inside to be greeted by her daughter Bra.  
" Hi mom!" Bra said enthusiastically.  
" Why're you so excited?" Bulma questioned.  
"Pan is coming over soon and for the first time she is actually going shopping. You know her how she doesn't like to do that kinda stuff."  
" How'd you ever get her to agree with this?"  
" Better for you not to know," Bra then left the room wearing black leather tight pants and a glossy red tanktop.  
" They grow up so fast." Bulma said to herself.  
  
" Goten slow down!" Paris said. She ran to catch up with him. Goten didn't slow down.   
" But we were suppose to meet Gohan and Videl an half an hour ago!." Goten kept moving.  
" You overslept! It happens!" Paris stopped and put her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath.  
Goten finally stopped and went to help her out.  
  
"Where are they! Look there fourty five minutes late!" Gohan said.  
"You know Goten he probably just overslept," Videl said trying to calm Gohan down.   
In the shadows someone was stalking them. Gohan didn't notice at first but after a while he realized. Gohan walked to Videl and whispered something in her ear. Videl's eyes widened with surprise.   
"Gohan!" Goten said walking up to them. "Hey bro over here!" Paris was right behind him.  
A beam of energy rushed right passed Gohan. Everyone looked surprise. Paris screamed. Gohan and Goten both got into defensive stances.   
A cloaked figure walked out towards them. "Are you Kakkarot?" The cloaked figure said with a voice that could cut through steel.  
" Who are you?" Gohan said while making a fist.  
" Are you Kakkarot?" He repeated with the same cold voice. Gohan walked in front of him.   
" Who are you?" He repeated keeping his cool.   
" Kakkarot's executioner," He said as a small smirk appeared on his face.   
Gohan looked surprised. "You'll never kill my dad!"  
"Your father? Maybe I should settle with killing his son," The cloaked figure punched Gohan. Gohan flew through two buildings.   
Goten was next. He powered up to Super Saiyan. His gold hair glistening and his green eyes glaring. He lunged at his new foe and grabbed him. the cloaked figure broke through his hold with ease and tossed him next to his brother.   
" Gohan we have to get the battle away from the city!" Goten took to the air and flew away from the big city. Gohan flew up after him.  
The cloaked figure shot up after them leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Videl and Paris could only say "good luck"  
Gohan and Goten were flying as fast as they could but the cloaked figure turned out to be in front of them.   
"Kamehameha!!!!!!!" Gohan put his hands together and fired that blue energy beam at him. The cloaked figure dissappeared and the blast missed. Goten followed the energy signal and attacked. Shock wave after shock wave shook the area as they duked it out. Goten punched at his unidentified foe just to have each one of his moves to be blocked.   
Gohan flew by his brothers side and before long it was two on one with punches and kicks flying everywhere. Gohan was knocked outta the barrage of punches to hit the ground hard. Goten's power reached it's max while his opponents kept on growing with each landed hit. Goten reached deep into his power and kicked his oppononent in the face with so much force that the cloak dropped off.   
Gohan and Goten both looked in awe to see that there opponent was a girl. "A g-g-girl!" Gohan and Goten said in unison.   
" My name is Valie and death awaits you all!" She unleashed an immense ammount of energy in all directions blasting Gohan and Goten far back like rockets to the ground.  
Goten powered down to a regular Saiyan and lost consciousness. Gohan got up wounded dramatically. He didn't take as much of a direct hit as Goten did.  
  
On Kami's lookout Piccolo and Dende watched as the battle raged. "Just who is she!" Piccolo yelled. He didn't like the way things were turning out. "Get her Gohan don't hold back!" Piccolo then flared up and flew off the lookout and down to the battle field. "Hang on Gohan I'm coming."  
  
Gohan was blasted left and right. She punched him in the stomach and he coughed up blood. She got him in a strangle hold and blasted him to the ground. Gohan could barely move. But somehow he got up.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Energy surrounded him in. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He put his hands together. "Meeeeeeeeee" His eyes glistened with determination. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" His hair rose up and his energy raged. "Meeeeeeeeeee" Blue energy began to form in his hands. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He fired a massive energy beam at Valie. She stuck her arm out. She merely slapped the beam and it flew in another direction.  
  
Things don't look good for Gohan. Who is this Valie? Why does she want to fight Goku? And wasn't there two of them? More questions and maybe a couple answers next time on Dragon Ball F!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and reply. Destiny Calls. 


	2. New Dreams

I don't own! And I never will own DB/Z/GT get over it! Well here's chapter two. Yep yep!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey this is Goku last time on DBF a mysterious girl named Valie came onto Earth. And she's a saiyan! I don't even think she was at a Super Saiyan when she defeated Gohan and Goten and she wasn't even beginning to break a sweat. Whoa this girls got game!"  
  
Dragon Ball F   
Episode 1  
"New Dreams"  
  
Piccolo rushed down to the battlefield. He could feel Gohan's energy dropping dramatically. He kicked into overdrive and sped even faster.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan hit the ground causing the ground to shake. He got up weakly with blood dribbling over his eye. He couldn't hold out against Valie's attacks.   
Valie bbegan another volley of attacks. She punched Gohan in the stomach and uppercut him into the sky. Valie dissappeared and reappeared next to him and kicked him like a warhead making a crater next to Goten. She was adept in everyway of fighting.  
"Masenko Ha!" A yellow bem of energy charged to Valie from behind. The light of the attack warned her and she managed to dodge.  
Valie turned around to stair at her attacker. "A Namek? On this planet?" She said quietly.  
"What do you want here?" Piccolo asked. His voice let out a hint of frustration.  
"Excuse me Namek but do you know where Kakkarott is?" Valie said in a nice voice hiding her true intentions.  
Piccolo replied by powering up. His energy shot out. He put his hands together and charged a massive ammount of energy in it.   
"So be it," Valie's eyes glared and her expression went cold. Piccolo fired his beam full force. The ammount of energy he used decimated his power. The beam raced to Valie. She mearly smirked. An explosion of energy surged into the sky and split the ground making a giant mushroom cloud.  
Dust and rocks covered the area. But her voice could be heard. "As a Saiyan I look to fight only worthy opponents. My search for Kakarott continues." The dust rushed away from her as she took off.  
  
Marron walked along a beach. Her yellow hair to her back. She had grown out of pigtails and put her hair as a ponytail. She was 17 and trained to be a figher like her mother and father.  
"Daddy said this quiet place is a perfect place to train." She gripped some of the sand in her hand and watched it fall out little by little making a small lump like an ant hill. She looked forward and something caught her eye. It was shining from the glint of the sun in the water. She walked into the water shivering a bit from the sudden shock of cold water. She went deeper and deeper into the water until she noticed what it was, a dragon ball.  
  
"Pan try this one on!" Bra exclaimed as she pointed to a pink dress.   
"Umm pink isn't really my color Bra." Pan said looking down at her feet.  
"Fine try this one." They were shopping at the mall and Bra promised to buy anything Pan wanted.  
Before long Pan was trying on a one peice red bathing suit, a two peice yellow bathing suit, the pink dress she said she'd never wear, a blue tanktop with matching blue short shorts. But she didn't like anything."Pan your hopeless," Bra said as she sighed.  
  
Piccolo helped Gohan to his feet. Goten was already up but was holding his head from a headache. "Thanks Piccolo I don't think we could've held her off for too much longer." Gohan said.  
"Well what I don't understand is that she was able to defeat you both. She claimed she was a saiyan yet she wasn't at the super saiyan level to defeat you."   
"Maybe Vegeta knows who she is." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen of the Brief house and took out a soda. He took a break from training for a few minutes. "What were all those high powerlevels. I sensed something even greater than Majin Buu."   
  
Valie returned to her spaceship. "Sir I haven't found Kakkarot."   
"So he's in hiding. I see, well then search for the dragon balls then we can wish for immortality." His voice suddenly went quiet. Valie had her new orders and left the ship.   
She flew at through the clouds in the sky like a bullet. "Where do I start?"   
  
"Oh my Oh my." Mr. Popo said next to Dende.  
"This doesn't look good. We have to find the dragon balls before she does." Dende said.  
  
Gohan and Goten arrived at the Brief's house. Vegeta who had sensed there power level went to meet them. "Just what is going on! I demand to know who had such a high power level reading!"  
Gohan sighed and replied. "Well we were hoping you could tell us." Goten and Trunks explained everything to Vegeta.   
"So this Valie as you call her defeated both of you! Pitiful I've seen stronger house plants. I'm going to find this girl and beat out the reason she wants to find Kakarott!" He the flared up and took off wearing his blue battle costume.   
"Anger management." Gohan could only say.  
  
Krillin and 18 were sparring with each other to pass the time. 18 aimed a punch at Krillin's stomach which he blocked with his foot and with his other foot tripped her. She put one hand on the ground to stop her fall and spun around to kick him in the face. He ducked and jumped into the air. She flew after him and punched and kicked were everywhere. When Krillin hit the ground 18 stood over him holding a hand out to help him up. They then kissed.  
"That was a good workout," Krillin said stretching.  
  
Vegeta looked left and right. He could sense that she was near but he couldn't see her. Then he spotted someone flying by. It was a girl with black hair moving incredibly fast. Vegeta flew after her. She stopped and turned around.   
"Are you the girl Valie I've heard so much about?" Vegeta questioned.  
"That I am, but who are you?" She replied.  
"I am Vegeta prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta pointed to himself.  
Valie's eyes went wide. "Prince Vegeta. . ."   
"Yes! So answer me this why do you want Kakkarott?!"  
"Even though your my prince I don't answer to you!" She flew off.  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me! I said why do you want Kakkarott!?" Vegeta yelled. She didn't answer. He dissappeared and reappered in front of her. She stopped.  
"If you want to know then fight me here and now! I will prove I am stronger than even the prince of the saiyans."  
"IF that's the way you want it!" Vegeta went super saiyan. "Then that's what you get."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Valie screamed as she charged up. Her black hair went gold and her eyes turned green. She achieved Super Saiyan 1.  
Valie and Vegeta stared each other down. The both got into fighting stances. The wind blew there hair to the side.   
  
Vegeta vs Valie. Valie vs. Vegeta. Whatever happens don't miss the next episode of DBF.  
  
  
~~Preview~~  
Next time on DBF Vegeta and Valie faceoff. Vegeta taps into his deepest power just to hold up against her. But when she takes off the kid gloves things prove to be much harder. If Vegeta loses who's going to be there to bail him out. Find out next time on DBF.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that was ch.1. What'd you think? Good? Bad? Okay? 


	3. Forgotten Pasts

Finally another chapter. So everyone knows my favorite character is Krillin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krillin Krillin Krillin! Well let it begin! This chapter isn't as great as the others.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess who this is! Its Krillin well last time on DBF Piccolo rescued Gohan and Goten from that Valie girl. My daughter Marron found a Dragon Ball. And Vegeta is staring Valie down. Valie has become a Super Saiyan and so has Vegeta. Wondering what's going to happen? Well let's find out!  
  
Dragon Ball Forever  
Episode 2  
"Forgotten Pasts"  
  
Valie started out by flying straight to Vegeta. Vegeta went on the offensive and charged at her too. They collided into each other sending radiant golden energy everywhere. Vegeta punched at her face but she ducked and kneed him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach as she disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back. Vegeta shot down to the ground but stopped just before contact. Vegeta turned around scowling.   
"Is this all the power that your possess? Because if so you shouldn't quite your day job." She mocked.  
"You want to see my true power! Well strap yourself in!" Enraged Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Electricity leaped around his body. He stretched his arms out.  
"Just what do you hope to accomplish?" She said watching him gather energy.  
"Final Flash!!!!!!" The yellow energy beam exploded out of his hands and straight to her. The beam struck exploding in a half a mile radius.   
Did he finish her?  
  
Gohan sensed the energy coming from Vegeta and Valie. It was his way of watching the battle. Goten could sense it too.  
  
The smoke began to clear. Vegeta stared at the smoke confident that he had destroyed her. He smirked. But then his smirk faded and his eyes went wide as she immerged unharmed.   
"That Final Flash attack was quite the lightshow, but let me show you how it's done!" She put her hands together. "Final!" Vegata went into defensive stance. "Flash!" The huge yellow energy beam shot out to Vegeta striking full force.   
  
Gohan felt a sudden waver in Vegeta's power. "I think he's going to need help!"  
"That's what I'm here for." Someone said from behind Gohan and Goten. They turned around startled to see. . .  
"Trunks!" Goten said.   
"Yeah Gohan it does look like he's going to need some help." Trunks took off. On his back lay the sword Taiban gave him.   
  
Vegeta was slammed into the ground. Valie picked him up by his hair and kneed him in the stomach making him cough up blood. She slammed him back into the ground.   
"Vegeta!" She stared into his eyes. His half way open eye looking into her eyes. He then noticed something.  
"You!" He exclaimed as he caught his second wind. He head butted her in the face and kicked her to make her fly backwards. He landed with a thud on the ground. "I remember you." He said wide eyed. "Your Gin!"   
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
King Vegeta strolled past several saiyan servants. The small prince Vegeta walking behind his father. He then noticed a young girl with short black hair.   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The battle resumed. Vegeta tried punching her but she saw every attack and dodged. She continued to dodge until she saw an opening and punched him in the stomach. He backed up a few steps. He put all his energy into a kick in the face which connected sending her back.   
Vegeta spread his arms apart. " Try this! My newest creation!" Green energy gathered in his palms. "Final Shine Attack!!!!!!!!!" he fired a concentrated green energy beam, even stronger than his final flash technique, at Valie. It hit her and exploded in a green blaze.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Vegeta you will marry this girl and together rule over planet Vegeta." King Vegeta said to Vegeta with the little girl by his side.   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"You still don't understand the difference in our power do ya? Even your strongest attack couldn't even flinch me! Watcha gonna do now?!" Valie charged at him.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"No! I will choose my bride!" Vegeta said angry at his father. Gin hid behind King Vegeta to avoid Vegeta.   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"You're Gin aren't you?" Vegeta said floating into the air.   
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Vegeta was inside his quarters in Frieza's ship. He had been taken away from his father and stuck here along with Napa and Raditz.   
"Planet Vegeta has been destroyed. Planet Vegeta has been destroyed."   
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"No." Valie said.  
"But I see it in your eyes!" Vegeta said.   
"That was my mother!" Valie tapped deeper into her power and unleashed a massive amount of golden energy at Vegeta knocking him straight into the stratosphere.  
  
Trunks saw the lightshow and was so close he could practically smell her energy. He became a Super Saiyan right there and drew his sword.   
  
Vegeta landed on the ground bruised and battered. "Well at least your worthy enough to fight me. Imagine the Prince of an extinct race reduced to fighting women. I won't stand for this!" He powered up to his maximum.  
"Yes show me the final depths of your power."  
"Final Shine Attack!" He fired the all to familiar green beam at valie. This time it was twice as strong and twice as lethal.  
  
Trunks felt an enormous grow in enegy and saw an explosion. The shock wave sent him flying back as the smoke caught up with him.   
  
Vegeta stood there gasping for breath. "Guess today was your last. Now ya wish ya told me why you wanted to find kakkarott huh." Vegeta flew into the air and was about to leave, when a blue energy beam raced straight to him passing through his stomach. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta howled as he fell straight to the ground.   
Valie walked up to him. She lifted his limp body into the air. " He who acquires his skills quickly is he who is the first to be destroyed!" She then mercilessly tossed him several feet away. Vegeta's face filled with pain. He then took his last breath and seemed to drift off.   
Valie rose into the air and took off.  
  
It seems the story of Vegeta has now come to an end. While Trunks races to the battlefield Valie races from the battlefield. Can anyone stand up to her power? By the way where is Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Forever.  
  
~~Preview~~  
Next time on Dragon Ball F everyone mourns for Vegeta. Valie is in search for the dragon balls and comes across Marron. Trunks and Goten practice there fusion. And the hunt for Valie is on! All this and more next time on Dragon Ball F. 


End file.
